


His #1 fan

by Ohwait_no



Series: His #1 fan [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peter and reader are classmates, Peter loves to meet spider-man fans, Precious Peter Parker, Reader has a secret tumblr account, Reader-Insert, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwait_no/pseuds/Ohwait_no
Summary: Reader is a big Spider-Man fan and Peter finds out





	His #1 fan

Y/N Y/L/N loves Spider-Man. She's probably his #1 fan, considering she has written approximately half the fanfiction there is around the internet about the superhero. 

No one knows this, of course, she has make sure that not even a single clue of her personal life is revealed on the internet, where she is kinda famous, not only because of her fanfics, people seem interested too in her theories of _"who is Spider-Man?"_ Featuring: _"Is Iron-man his actual (Spider-)dad?"_ And the photos she has taken of the superhero, too. 

Peter has never noticed that she's a fan of (technically) him, at least not until they're at math, one of the classes she shares with him.  
She sits beside him, but they never talk. He always asks for a pencil, though, and he's lucky because she always keeps a spare pencil that borrows him every time, and that's as far as their relationship as classmates goes. 

So this class is going as usual, the professor starts to copy in the board some activities for them to resolve, and Peter is about to ask Y/N for her pencil, but then he notices her in her phone. **He has never seen her phone.**  
She has a Spider-Man phone case, and he smiles at it. He doesn't want to look at what she's doing with her phone, but he can't help it, he looks. He sees that she's answering some sort of an ask, and when she finishes, her blog opens up, and the first thing he notices it's her profile picture: a Spider-Man fanart where the superhero is hugging a girl (Peter assumes it's Y/N) and under it, the words _"I know a thing or two about the Spider-boy in Queens"_ welcome him. 

Peter chuckles, not noticing that she has caught him looking. 

"It's kinda weird, I know", she says, blushing with embarrassment, when he finally looks up to her. 

"No, it's not weird, he's kinda cool", Peter tries to comfort her, and he adds "even though I think he's more of a man than a boy, you know" 

Y/N giggles, suddenly feeling more comfortable around Peter, who hasn't asked a million questions, yet, about her secret internet life. "Please don't tell anyone, no one knows about my secret Spider-Man blog" She begs him, she can't risk it, even if it's Peter we are talking about. 

"Don't worry, I won't." He reassures her, and she just smiles at him, puts her phone on her pocket and starts doing maths. He does the same, after asking for her pencil. 

15 minutes later, she passes him a note: "Ok, you can ask me any questions you have ;)" it reads, and Peter chuckles. He writes "I'm interested in your theories about his secret identity, actually" and passes it back to her.  
They initiate a long conversation that lasts even after the class is over, and then Y/N writes her phone number on a small piece of paper, and hands it to Peter. She waves at him while runs to her friends that are waiting for her a few steps ahead of them, and he just smiles to her.

That's how he met his #1 fan, and that's how she met the boy behind Spider-Man's mask, even though she didn't knew it, **yet.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's my first work here on ao3! Feedback would be highly appreciated :)


End file.
